Fantasy
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: Everyone has one. But only some are lucky enough to have them fulfilled. LillyxJoe, later JoexLillyxNick


**_A/N: So Cayce, being the horny girl that she is (Just kidding), begged me to write this for her. Don't deny it girlie, you know you did haha._**

_**So I've never written an M rated story before. Nothing hardcore for that matter. I'm just going to try and see what it becomes.**_

_**For the record, Lilly, Joe, and Nick are all older, like in their twenties. I would NOT make 15 year olds do this kind of stuff!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dirty mind. I don't even own the title! Cayce thought of it from the Ludacris song. Gotta love him.**_

* * *

Fantasy

Third Person POV:

Everyone has a fantasy. It's human nature to conjure up pleasant images or scenarios in the mind. They don't always have to be sex-related, but most of the time, they are. I mean, what's a good fantasy if no one gets naked?

Lilly Truscott pondered this thought as she slowly stirred the contents of her martini glass. She could feel his smoldering gaze on her face. She looked up and at the man sitting across the booth from her and gave him a sexy smirk. This man was her boyfriend. Joe Jonas to be exact.

Lilly smiled as she noticed his struggle to keep his gaze on her face. She was happy she wore the red dress tonight. She leaned forward and rested her elbow on the table, fully aware that she was exposing herself slightly to her boyfriend. His eyes bugged for a split second before he blushed and looked away.

He had nothing to blush about; it's nothing he hadn't seen before. The blush only excited Lilly. It gave her a small bit of assurance that maybe, just maybe, her fantasy would come true tonight.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the evening," Lilly said slowly, running her thumb and index finger up and down the stem of the martini glass. Joe noticed this and shifted around uncomfortably as he felt a bulge growing in his pants.

"Uh, I-I dunno," Joe stuttered. Lilly smiled. She loved this. She loved being the one in control and getting him all hot and bothered.

"I was thinking…my place? We could watch a movie or something," Lilly said as innocently as possible.

"Okay," Joe said, quickly nodding his head.

"And if you're good, I'll show you that trick I showed you last time," Lilly said seductively, running her foot up and down his leg. Joe just about lost all control right then.

"Let's go now," Joe insisted as he slid out of the booth. He held a hand out to her to help her out.

"_Perfect. Now we just need to get Nick involved," _Lilly thought to herself. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and accepted Joe's awaiting hand. The couple rushed out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Once they emerged from the restaurant, Joe dug around for the valet ticket. His fingers closed around it and he handed it to the valet. Joe bounced around impatiently as they waited for the valet to retrieve his car. Lilly grasped his arm to hold him still. Now would be a good time to ask about getting the other piece of bread in her Jonas/Lilly sandwich.

"Hey, Joe?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yeah?" he said turning towards her.

"What's Nick up to tonight?" she asked, bringing her hand up to the wavy pieces of hair on the back of his neck. She playfully tugged on them as Joe scrunched his face in confusion.

"Nick? I have idea. Why?" he asked. He looked down at his watch. Where in the world was the valet with his car?

"Oh I don't know. I was just worried about him. I mean, he's all alone at home with no girlfriend. He must get pretty lonely," Lilly said, feigning sympathy.

"Um, yeah maybe. Why the sudden interest in my younger brother?" Joe asked.

"Oh it's not sudden. I've been worrying about him for a while now. Don't you think we should, I don't know, invite him home with us? We could entertain him," Lilly said, smirking at her alternative meaning of 'entertainment'. Joe's face fell.

"Well, babe, I kind of was hoping that it would just be the two of us tonight. You were going to show me that trick, remember?" he reminded her.

"Well maybe Nick would like to see that trick too," Lilly stated boldly. Joe's mouth dropped open.

"What? Lilly are you serious? I-"

Lilly cut him off with an intense kiss to his lips. Joe tensed at first, but he relaxed as he felt her tongue probing his lips. He immediately let her inside. Joe groaned as Lilly pulled away from him after a few seconds. She looked straight up into his eyes with those damn sad eyes.

"Please?"

"Lilly, I don't think it's-"

Lilly pressed a finger to his lips and stood up on her tiptoes so that her lips met his ear.

"You won't regret it baby," she whispered as huskily as she could. When Joe felt her tongue flicker inside of his ear, his member instantly hardened.

This time, he did lose all control. There was no way he was going to wait for the damn valet to bring his car and he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to last the car ride home. He grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her to the nearest alley. They ran down it a little ways before Joe whipped Lilly around and gently pushed her against the wall. He captured her lips in his in a fiery kiss.

Lilly was pleasantly shocked. Joe was never the dominant one when it came to sex. He was always submissive to her, like putty in her hands. She had never seen this side of Joe, but she wished she saw it more often.

Their tongues intertwined, but Lilly let Joe's tongue take control. She was willing to change up the roles. She reached for his belt and she struggled to unhook it. Joe's kiss was making her a little faint. Joe reached down and undid it himself, never breaking contact with Lilly's lips. He got it undone and he pressed himself against Lilly's body so that she could feel just how aroused he really was. Lilly rolled her head back and arched her chest against him, moaning.

Joe took advantage of her exposed flesh and attached his lips to her neck. He gently nibbled and sucked at her neck, making Lilly weak in the knees. She felt Joe's lips kissing their way along her jaw and finally back to her mouth. Lilly brought her hands back to Joe's pants and she undid the button and tore down the zipper. She shoved his pants down to his knees. She gasped at how full his erection really was.

She dropped down to her knees and took his manhood in her small hands. She jerked her hand up and down the length of his shaft, eliciting moans from Joe. She brought her head down toward it and gently licked the tip. Joe closed his eyes in pleasure. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel her tongue on him again. Lilly was gazing up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Keep going," he commanded.

"Oh, you want me suck your cock?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he cried out.

Lilly grinned before engulfing his entire penis into her mouth. Joe groaned with pleasure. The feeling of his dick moving in and out of her mouth was indescribable. He leaned his hands against the wall behind the kneeling girl. Lilly swirled her tongue around the head every so often and gently massaged his balls.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that," Joe said through clenched teeth. Lilly pulled his member out of her mouth. Joe groaned. "Don't stop Lil. I'm just about to come!"

"I know," Lilly stated. "That's why I stopped. I want to have some fun too." She stood up and leaned back against the wall.

"Oh you do," Joe said stepping closer to the petite blonde. Lilly nodded. "Well alright."

Joe kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He tenderly massaged her breasts through her dress. Lilly reached up, attempting to untie her dress. Joe broke the kiss and stopped her hands.

"Let me," he said. Lilly nodded and dropped her hands.

Joe grasped the tie of her halter dress and pulled. The dress fell, exposing Lilly's perfectly round breasts. Joe bent down and gently suckled her right nipple, while pinching her left. Lilly moaned; it felt so good. Joe switched it up, making sure each nipple received the proper amount of attention.

Once her buds were fully erect, Lilly pulled Joe up to her lips. She pressed her self up against Joe, anything to feel his mass erection against her skin.

"I want you so bad," Lilly managed to say between kisses. She grabbed Joe's hand and led it up the bottom of her dress to her panties. She wanted him to feel just how badly she needed him. Joe immediately felt the dampness on her lacy panties. He could even feel the heat radiating from the girl.

"You're soaked," Joe commented.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lilly whispered. Joe didn't tell her, he showed her.

He hiked her dress up so that it was around her waist. His fingers were quickly drawn back to her panties. He pulled them aside and began to tenderly rub her sensitive nub. Lilly felt the jolts of pleasure run throughout her entire body as his fingers worked their magic. Joe inserted a finger inside of her and felt firsthand just how hot she really was.

"More," Lilly moaned.

Joe inserted another finger and worked them in and out of her hole. Lilly closed her eyes brought her lips to his neck, sucking ever so lightly on the flesh. He put in a third finger and Lilly fought to not scream out in bliss. Joe finally pulled his fingers out. They were soaked in Lilly's juices. He brought them up to her lips and she hungrily sucked them clean.

"I need you inside me. Now," Lilly ordered. Joe was happy to oblige.

He spun Lilly around so that she was facing the wall and her ass was sticking out towards him. He gave it a little pat before probing her vagina with the head of his member. Lilly spread her legs farther to allow Joe more room to enter. But he didn't. He decided to tease her instead.

"Come on, Joe!" Lilly groaned. She could feel her juices dribbling down her leg. She needed him NOW.

"Oh you want me to fuck you?" he asked, using the same tone that Lilly had used earlier.

"Yes!" she cried out. Joe entered her and the two moaned simultaneously.

"God Lilly, you're so wet," Joe said.

He pumped in and out of her, going deeper with each thrust. Lilly felt wave after wave of pleasure with each thrust. He was so big. Joe could not believe how could it felt to be inside of her. She was so slick and hot, it made the experience that much more enjoyable.

Joe reached forward and twisted and pulled at her breasts as he continued to fuck her.

"Yeah Joe right there baby," Lilly bit her lip.

Suddenly Joe pulled out of her and flipped her around so she was facing him. He picked her up and leaned her back against the wall. Lilly screamed as Joe rammed his meat into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even deeper. Each thrust pushed them closer and closer to finishing.

"Let's come together Lilly. Come for me baby," Joe said.

The world started to blur as Lilly felt herself about to come. Joe's breathing became shallow as he felt the pressure build.

"JOE!" Lilly screamed as she came all over his dick.

Joe pulled out of her and came all over her stomach. He gently set her back down onto the ground as they each collapsed against one another, still riding the waves of their orgasms.

"I love you so much Lilly," Joe panted. This wasn't exactly Lilly's fantasy, but she still enjoyed every minute of their steamy encounter.

"I love you too Joe," Lilly whispered. He cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss one the lips.

"Joe?! Lilly?!" a voice shouted. The couple snapped away from each other to see who the voice belonged to. They could recognize those curls anywhere.

"Nick?" Joe asked, completely shocked. He quickly stood up and pulled his pants up.

"Nick!" Lilly squealed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't even bother tying her dress first.

"Lilly," Nick said uncomfortably. He always felt awkward around Lilly. She was such a sex pot. But he felt especially awkward now with her hugging him topless with Joe standing no more than five feet away. "Um Lilly?" He gestured towards her bare chest.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Lilly giggled. She quickly retied her dress and situated her panties.

"What are you doing here Nick?" Joe asked, coming up beside Lilly.

"I could ask you two the same question!" Nick exclaimed even though he was fully aware of what went down. He could hear their groans and their bodies slapping against one another two blocks away.

Joe's face flushed. "Um, we were just, um-"

"We were having sex," Lilly said blatantly. Nick's eyebrows shot up and Joe looked wide-eyed at Lilly.

"Lilly!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh Joe, there's no point in beating around the bush. Besides, it's not my fault you couldn't wait until we got back to my place," Lilly said with a smirk. Nick chuckled as Joe's face grew redder by the second.

"Joe's always been the impatient one," he replied. Lilly giggled. Then she remembered her fantasy. Maybe the idea wasn't so hopeless after all.

"So Nick, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Lilly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Joe knew what Lilly's motive was. She wanted to bed Nick.

"Oh, Lilly, Nick was probably just returning home after a long and tiring day. Right Nick?" Joe said.

"Well, uh, yeah I guess so," Nick replied. This didn't phase Lilly one bit. She knew she could change Nick's mind. She saw the way he looked at her.

"I can help you get nice and relaxed. Trust me," Lilly said with a wink. Joe gaped at his girlfriend. Nick noticed.

"I better not come over Lilly," Nick said a bit reluctantly. Lilly stuck her bottom lip out.

"Aw come on Nick, please," she begged. She walked over to him and whispered the same words she whispered to Joe. "You won't regret it baby."

Nick's eyes widened as Lilly began to nibble on his ear. Joe knew that he should be furious with Lilly for doing this right in front of him, with his brother no less. But he wasn't. There was something about this picture that aroused him a little. He kinda liked it. Joe cleared his throat.

"We'd better get back to your place Lilly. It's getting really late. I still need to get my car back from the valet!" Joe said. Lilly detached her lips from Nick's ear and looked at him sadly. She turned and walked over to Joe. Nick looked on at the two as they began to walk back towards the front of the restaurant. Then Joe turned around.

"You coming?" he asked. Both Nick and Lilly's eyes brightened as smiles formed on their faces. Nick nodded and jogged to catch up with the couple. The valet gave Lilly and Joe knowing looks at their disheveled appearance before handing Joe the keys. They all piled into Joe's black Range Rover and sped away towards Lilly's apartment.

Joe had trouble focusing on the road ahead of him as Nick and Lilly fooled around in the back seat. His hand would gently touch her places through her clothes and Lilly would just giggle and kiss him. They finally pulled up to Lilly's apartment a good twenty minutes later. Joe opened the door on Lilly's side and helped her out of the car.

Lilly noticed Joe's slightly grumpy face. She kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you and only you Joe. But for this one night, let's rock your brother's world. Show him how we get things done". Joe smiled and nodded against his better judgment. He found the whole idea a bit grotesque, but he knew Lilly would be able to change his opinion.

Oh yeah she will.

The trio walked up the steps to Lilly's front door. She pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door, leading them into a dark room. Lilly flicked the switch on the wall and light flooded the room. Nick had never seen her place before and it was actually quite nice.

I'm sure you'll become REAL familiar with the bedroom, Nick J.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Lilly said as she slipped off her heels. "I'll be right back." The two guys nodded. Joe took off his jacket and Nick did the same. An awkward silence hung over them. Nick broke the silence, only making Joe feel even more awkward.

"In an alley, Joe?!" Joe's face flushed again and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, it was new for me. I just don't know what came over me. I mean, I do, but I don't understand how I got that much control over me," he tried to explain.

"Horniness is a pretty powerful thing," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, and it is ten times more powerful around Lilly," Joe said.

"She is a little firecracker," Nick agreed. Nick was certainly right about that. Lilly Truscott just seemed to ooze sensuality. Joe nodded and crossed his legs a bit uncomfortably. He had to hide the erection that was beginning to form in his pants. This would happen just thinking about his girlfriend.

Right on cue, Lilly poked her head around the corner of the living room. "Are you two gonna just sit there and talk or are you gonna come in here and play?" The two brothers looked at each other before jumping up in unison. Lilly giggled and ran into the master suite and sat at the edge of the bed. The boys entered the room as well and gasped at the sight before them.

Lilly was wearing nothing but black lacy panties and a matching bra, which pushed up her perfect breasts. Her golden mane was cascading down around her shoulders. She had a 'come hither' look on her face.

She stood up and sauntered over to them. She grabbed their wrists and pulled them fully into the room. She slowly unbuttoned Joe's shirt and tossed it to the side. She gave him a short, but passionate kiss before pushing him onto the bed. Then she went over to Nick. She pulled his shirt over his mass of curls before briefly sucking on his neck. She pushed him on the bed as well. She let Joe be dominant earlier, now it was her turn.

She placed herself in between them on the bed and turned towards Nick. She reached a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It started out gentle and slow, but building with each passing second. Nick placed a hand on her waist as he let her slide her tongue into his mouth. Lilly felt a sudden tingle on the back of her neck and shoulders. It was Joe, leaving soft kisses on her smooth skin. This got Lilly very aroused.

She broke her kiss with Nick and turned to Joe. She undid his belt and undid his pants. Joe slid them off and then attacked Lilly's lips with his own. She brought her hand to his boxers and massaged the already massive lump inside. Joe moaned into the kiss and Lilly smiled. She turned back towards Nick and saw that he had already removed his jeans. She saw an equally sized lump inside his boxers as well.

"Good boy," she replied, her voice filled with a husky lust. She stood up and faced the boys on the bed. "Who wants to be first?" Joe, always the gentleman, let their guest go first.

Lilly dropped to her knees and tried to yank off Nick's boxers. He lifted his hips and helped her slide them off. Lilly's eyes widened as she saw Nick's exposed penis. It was larger than Joe's, if that was even possible.

Evidently it is.

Usually Lilly would tease a guy, putting her mouth just over the head, but not actually putting it in. Not this time. Nick's manhood was so magnificent that she just stuck it into her salivating mouth. Nick closed his eyes and groaned as Lilly's tongue swirled around his shaft. He put his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed, testing her limits. His dick went deeper into her mouth until he felt it scrape the back of her throat. Lilly gagged but kept it in; she loved it's taste.

Joe had removed his boxers as well and he closed a hand around his own penis. The sight of Lilly taking on Nick's massive dick was just too hot. He moved his hand up and down his pole. Lilly pulled Nick out of her mouth and sucked on the head. She brought her hand to Joe and masturbated him.

"Oh god Lilly, yeah. Just like that," Nick moaned, on the verge of release. Joe was nearly ready as well. Lilly felt both of the boys tighten and then they released simultaneously. Joe came all over Lilly's hand, cum spilling onto the floor. Nick came in Lilly's awaiting mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

"That was fun," Lilly smirked. "Now it's my turn." Lilly brought a hand to the back of her bra and unclasped it, throwing it to the floor. Her breasts bounced as the fell into place. The boys could feel themselves getting hard again. Lilly laid her back on the bed and waited for the boys to have their way with her.

Joe was the first to crawl up to Lilly. He captured her lips in a fervent kiss. He rested his hand on her breast and he gently tweaked the nipple, letting it get erect. The tongues battled each other for dominance.

Nick crept up to Lilly's bottom half. He put his hand to her pleasure spot and could feel that her panties were soaked. He rubbed her gently, then harder, gently, then harder. Lilly groaned, Joe's lips still on hers, as she arched her back. She lifted her hips as Nick took off the offending material. He brought his thumb to her sensitive button and rubbed it in a circular motion. Waves of pleasure went up and down Lilly's spine.

Once Lilly felt a swish of his tongue on her, she thought she'd explode right then. She was moaning so much that she couldn't kiss Joe anymore. Instead he just brought his lips to her breasts and sucked them gently. Nick continued to lick and suck on her, all the while his thumb never breaking contact with her sensitive nub.

Nothing could describe the satisfaction she felt at that moment. Nick was doing work on her lower half, while Joe was keeping her upper half company. It felt so good. She gripped the sheets on the bed and clenched her teeth as she felt her approaching orgasm. Nick never did come up for air. He showed her no mercy. Lilly finally came, her juices spurting on Nick. She continued to ride the waves of euphoria as Nick licked her thighs clean.

She smiled down at him and panted. She pulled Joe up and kissed him, never breaking eye contact with Nick. She needed Nick inside of her. She felt what his tongue could do with her, so she could imagine what wonders his dick would do. She broke her kiss with Joe when oxygen was a must.

"Well that was fun, but I'm ready for the real party to begin," Lilly announced. She rolled over to the side and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Nick to come beside her. He followed her instructions. She pushed his shoulders down onto the bed so that he was lying flat against the pillows. She eyed his massive boner hungrily and kissed the tip.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him with a sexy wink. Nick nodded hastily. She smirked and hovered her hips so that he was right outside her opening. She slowing lowered herself on top of his awaiting manhood.

Nick felt a jolt of pleasure as he felt himself being engulfed inside her hot opening. Lilly hissed as she tried to fit the entire thing inside of her. When they finally got comfortable she began to rock her hips gently back and forth. She picked up speed fairly quickly and Nick placed his hands on her hips, encouraging her to go faster.

Lilly noticed Joe off to the side, watching, and she motioned for him to come over. He stood over Nick, his dick right in front of Lilly's face. She sucked on it while moving her hands up and down the length of it. Joe groaned and gathered her hair in his hands. Lilly bounced up and down on top of Nick and he thrust himself into her as well.

Lilly could feel them on the brink of release so she pulled Joe out of her mouth and hopped off of Nick. She got onto her hands and knees on top of Nick and motioned for him to enter her wet center again. He happily obliged. He rammed into her again, with the same intensity as before. Joe tried to get his dick back into her mouth, but Lilly had other plans for him.

She motioned for Joe to enter her as well, right into her ass. Joe's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Lilly had made it clear on several occasions that she would never try anal, much to his dismay. But it looked like she had a change of heart.

Joe went around and rubbed his shaft along her backside. A moan escaped Lilly's lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. Lilly let out a shaky nod, as Nick's constant ramming was wearing her out. Joe nodded and ever so slowly, prodded his tip into her anus. Lilly bit her lip as she felt him attempt to enter her. She was so tight. He was going to have to use more force if he wanted to get inside.

So that's just what he did.

Lilly screamed as she felt him rip inside of her. Joe was about to pull out of her, but Lilly stopped him.

"No, don't baby. It feels so good," she said through clenched teeth. Joe nodded and he began to gently move in and out of her.

Lilly thought she was satisfied before, but this took the cake. The feeling of Nick thrusting in and out of her cunt as fast as he could as if his life depended on it was such a hot contrast to Joe's slow and steady thrusts into her anus. Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She knew she was going to come.

She screamed their names as she released. Nick pulled out and came as well. Joe groaned and pulled out of her hole and came all over her back. The three collapsed on top of one another in a sweaty, sticky pile as they tried to regain their breath. Joe rolled off to the side as he felt the after waves of ecstasy run through his veins.

Lilly kissed Nick's cheek before rolling off of him and snuggling up to her boyfriend. Joe wrapped an arm around her slender body and kissed the top of her head. Lilly smiled and tilted her head up to meet Joe's lips. They shared a sweet kiss before breaking apart.

"Thank you for letting me fulfill my fantasy," she said.

"What, screwing Nick?" Joe asked. Nick smiled contently from his place on the bed.

"No," Lilly said, shaking her head. "Screwing the both of you. At the same time." Joe chuckled and kissed her head once more.

"No problem hon. You let me fulfill my fantasy too," he replied. Lilly smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I knew you'd like that. And surprisingly, I did too," Lilly said. Her ass would most definitely be sore in the morning, but it was well worth it. The two tightened their grip on each other, almost forgetting Nick.

"Hey, I got my fantasy fulfilled too!" Nick exclaimed. The couple looked over at the boy, whose curls were plastered to his forehead.

"And what was your fantasy Nicholas?" Joe asked, feigning ignorance. Nick grinned.

"Fucking your girlfriend."

Lilly and Joe looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Anyone could've seen how bad you wanted me," Lilly said between giggles. Nick blushed.

"Well I better be going," Nick said, standing up to gather his clothes. He put them on and then turned towards the two. "See ya. And thanks for the great time."

"No problem, bro," Joe said, saluting him. Lilly lifted herself from the bed and raced over to him.

"Bye Nick J," she said, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

Once Nick had left the apartment, Lilly turned toward Joe, a mysterious glint in her eye. Joe eyed her curiously from the bed.

"What's that look?" he asked.

"Do you want to know my other fantasy?"

Oh boy.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow I feel so dirty. What did you all think? I personally don't think erotica is my calling. **_

_**Reviews would be fantastic. Thanks!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl aka Deni**_


End file.
